


Baby Makes Three

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A slight accidental pregnancy... and Michael is born.AU.





	1. I'm looking right at the other half of me...

The shock of staring at the mirror image of the woman she had loved and lost had struck both Katrina and Philippa to the core. Months had passed, through it all Phillipa had remained silent, her smile quirking slightly when Katrina moves away from the group at the leaving party for her team. It is an uneasy meeting, they all have been, but they have agreed, at last, that she will stay with Katrina, with the ‘Prime’ universe. 

The team she had brought had slowly slipped away, uncomfortable with the softer, kinder, team. Katrina, in Phillipa’s world, had been sweet, the one bleed-through from another universe, hers had had no bite at all, this one was fiercer, sharper, but still inevitably broken. 

Philippa had followed Katrina as the woman left, surprising herself by moving to catch the other woman’s hand. 

“ ‘Trina.... wait...”

The use of her pet name had pulled Katrina to a stop, fear bright in her eyes, with a side of self-esteem that was slowly crumbling. 

“Don’t....”

She had felt, and heard, her voice crack and blushed, hating that the Emperor of Terra had caught her so off-guard that she is trembling, trying not to cry. 

“How did... how did your Philippa die?”

“I can’t talk about this...”

“I lost my... my version of you... to a surprise raid... I thought I’d die of loneliness...”

It was the first time that the Emperor had shown any kind of emotion, and Katrina found it impossible not to like her a little more. 

“We... she was carrying our child...”

“I... I’m sorry...”

Katrina whispers.

“I... never had that chance... I was too... too slow...”

“Did you... do you want the chance?”

The months of dancing around each other fell away at the crack in Philippa’s voice, the sign that she was hoping, desperately, that Katrina was going to say yes... say yes to a potential romance. Katrina had smiled, looking down at where their fingers had become entwined, blushing slightly. 

“Yes... I did... I... I do.”

Philippa had smiled, the first real smile she had let out, her entire face lighting up sweetly. 

“ ‘Trina...”

“Pip...”

The word left Katrina’s voice almost as a sob, the sudden break making Philippa sure that she needed to take Katrina back to her room, to somewhere that would not embarrass them both. Instinct warred with a sudden, powerful, need to comfort Katrina, and Philippa followed her gut, moving to pull the other woman into a soft, lingering kiss. 

“Come... we can talk more in my quarters.”

Katrina, despite everything in her warning her about dangers, had smiled and agreed. 

They had made their way back to Philippa’s quarters, Katrina blushing further when Philippa moved to lock them in, coding the door firmly closed. 

Philippa had smiled wolfishly then, moving to kiss Katrina harder, passion and pure craving over-riding every warning her mind gave her that this Katrina might break under her. Katrina had gasped into the kiss, barely able to keep her focus when Philippa ripped her clothing away, her bared body covered in scars and bruises, making her flush richly, expecting Philippa to move away from her. 

Philippa had not stepped back, merely disrobing herself easily, pulling Katrina firmly against her, backing the woman toward the bed, smiling when they fell back, landing perfectly, Katrina’s legs splaying as she fell. Philippa had moved quickly to push a knee between her thighs so that Katrina couldn’t close her legs, taking her time to let herself look the other woman over.

“Gods you are.... beautiful.”

Her words were proven by her hands roaming over Katrina’s body, squeezing and teasing her breasts before letting a hand slip south to tease her clit. 

Katrina had stunned her by mewling, pulling her down into a fierce kiss, her body bucking to Philippa’s touch, her eyes slipping closed at the feel of Phillipa touching her. 

Philippa had smiled, easing fingers into Katrina, startled when Katrina yelped, bucking with a soft sob, the feeling of the woman’s body clenching around her two fingers causing her to kiss Katrina tenderly.

“You were...”

“I waited.... too long...”

“No.... you waited... for me.”

Philippa soothed, brushing tears from Katrina’s cheeks, her voice soft.

“You waited to rehabilitate a foolish woman who got her own dearest love killed...”

Katrina had shivered at the softness, then leant up to kiss Phillipa.

“Then... finish it... you already have my innocence...”

Philippa had smiled, kissing her softly again, her voice gentle even as she resumed her pace.

“Nobody can know I was like this... with you...”

“Nobody will know...”

Katrina promised.

“We will have to make sure of that....” 

Philippa had smiled, upping her pace and drawing a needy mewl from Katrina, shortly followed by several curses, her body bucking against Philippa’s touch again. Philippa had smiled, letting her lips brush Katrina’s ear, her voice low and sweet.

“You feel...so good.”

That had been enough to undo the other woman, Katrina coming undone with a soft cry. Philippa had smiled, stroking a thumb against Katrina’s cheek again gently.

“We’ll have to do this again... ‘Trina.”


	2. Baby Makes Three....

“What the hell do you mean I’m.... pregnant?”

Katrina had blurted the words, the last leaving her as a whine almost.

“I don’t... I haven’t slept with... with a man... in years...”

“Sometimes if someone came through an alternate route...”

“Why the hell has nobody told me that before now?”

“We... didn’t think you engaged in.... fraternization...”

“H...How far along am I?”

“You... might have it soon... special babies tend to come... quickly.”

“I... need to go...”

The doctor had been about to protest when the doors slid open, Phillipa entering the room.

“Katrina... I heard you were... unwell?”

“I’m... fine.”

Philippa had smiled slightly, sensing that Katrina was not truly fine. 

“Shall we... discuss this later... in private?”

“Why not now... in your quarters?”

Katrina spoke softly but forcefully. 

Philippa had agreed softly, the two leaving despite the Doctor’s protests. 

“Pregnant?”

Philippa had spoken softly, unable to hide her slight smile.

“Katrina...”

“I know... I... I am happy but I... I didn’t know we could.... do it alone?”

“Neither did I...”

Philippa admitted softly.

“My... other... Katrina... and I... used a donor.”

Katrina had reached for Phillipa’s hand gently, pressing Philippa’s hand to her stomach gently, her voice tender as she spoke.

“We have a baby...”

The baby moved, causing both women to gasp, then, as pain began to sink in, Katrina’s eyes widened. 

“They.... said it would come fast bu... but.... I think... I think it’s coming now...”

Philippa had moved swiftly, scooping up Katrina and taking her back to the medi-bay, staying at her lover’s side even as their child was born, the soft squawks of the newborn softening when she was cleaned and handed off to Philippa, the doctor helping Katrina to sit up carefully. 

Katrina had leant into Philippa’s shoulder, smiling softly at the small child, and its sepia coloured skin. It was small, and innocent, even if it looked... nothing like either of them. The baby had stretched, nuzzling into Katrina when Philippa handed her the baby, carefully carrying them both out and back to her quarters, working quickly to order a bassinet for the child. 

“What should we call her?”

“She looks like a Michael... to me...”

“Michael... Michael Georgiou-Cornwell... I like that.”

Katrina had smiled slightly.

“Georgiou-Cornwell?”

“If... if you’d like to... make this formal?”

Katrina had smiled, letting Philippa put the baby into the bassinet, rising to kiss her gently. 

“I would love to make this formal... Pip.”


End file.
